


Photographer

by nanguoji



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 02:34:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20038474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanguoji/pseuds/nanguoji
Summary: Zhengting wakes up to find a mysterious boy with a camera in his room.





	Photographer

Zhengting wakes up to the sound of clicking. As his eyes slowly flutters open, his attention is drawn to a young boy chilling on a couch near his bed with a camera in hand. He continues to stare at the strange boy in his room; not having any memories of where this person came from, but clearly feeling the striking pain in his lower half. However, he isn't scared. He didn't feel scared. The boy didn't say anything, so he decides to speak up.

A smirk creeps onto Zhengting’s face as he speaks, "Why take a picture when you have the real thing?"

"A picture lasts longer."

Zhengting's expression goes blank. If he receives a penny for every time someone says that to him while snapping his picture, he'd be rich. Not that he isn't already rich as hell, but he's tired of hearing it. Zhengting's expression remains blank as he glares at the stranger. His eyes travel from the boy's soft fluffy hair to his milky white hands wrapped gently around the camera hiding his face. Zhengting frowns for not being able to see the younger's face. As he does a sudden click. He pouts as soon as he heard it, then another click.

"Are you going to tell me who you are or do I have to find out myself?" This time Zhengting is serious.

He lays in bed watching as the boy stands up, still not removing the camera from his face, but gets closer.

"Cai Xukun."

He still can't see his face, but he knows there's a grin hiding behind that camera.

"Will you let me see your face?"

"No one sees my face, love."

"So, do you just take pictures of those you fuck? If so, how many?"

"Nope. You're the only one. Close your eyes."

Zhengting doesn't know why, but he listens to the younger. As he does, warm soft lips meet his. Gently pressing against his and just as he responds to the action, the boy pulls away quickly. Zhengting watches as the boy walks over to the door.

"Wait, I never got to see your face."

"You'll meet me again," he says as he walks out.

Zhengting sighs. As he lays down, something at the corner of his eye catches his attention. He turns his head to see a photograph left on his nightstand.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story, I hope you like it c:  
sorry for any mistakes..


End file.
